


Antiquing

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: All Bruce wants is to be unknown for one day.  On that day, however, he meets someone he desperately wants to know.





	Antiquing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Fanfiction

That day, Bruce Wayne decided he wanted to go out into the city alone, just get away from work for one day. He picked out the antique district of Gotham, a place where he was sure to not be recognized. No one would think the scion of Wayne Industries would be out slumming it around dusty antiques. He would just do a little window shopping, and enjoy being one of the nameless customers out for a day.

And then Bruce spotted him.

A young man, in his mid-twenties, with dark hair and an ass you could bounce a quarter off, bending over to look at something on a low shelf. Bruce nearly dropped dead. The young man stood up so smoothly Bruce wondered if he wasn't some kind of dancer. There was no awkwardness about the way he moved, looking from shelf to shelf, just a self-assured beauty about him.

Bruce had to introduce himself.

The young man stopped at a shelf of books and reached up for the top shelf, going up on his toes to stretch himself higher. Bruce was there in an instant.

"Can I help?"

The young man dropped back on his heels. "Could you? It's that one up there, The Blessing Way."

Bruce easily plucked it off the shelf and handed it to him.

"Thanks," the young man said, checking the price of the book. "It's the first one in the series and of course the only one I'm missing." He smiled brightly. "I'm Dick."

"Bruce," he said, holding out his hand. Dick shook it warmly.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue there," Dick said, his smile never wavering. "I hate when they stack things so high. I'm not even that short."

"You're a perfect size," Bruce said. Smooth, Bruce, very smooth.

Dick laughed. "My friends call me fun-sized. I call them mean." He laughed again, his eyes crinkling in mirth. "So, Bruce what brings you out here?"

Bruce was taken off guard. "What?"

"I mean, is there anything you're looking for?" Dick gestured to his handful of books. "This is what I'm after."

"Oh, right. No, I'm just...out for the day. Just seeing what I can find."

"That's nice," Dick said, stepping around Bruce. "Thanks again for your help!"

"You're welcome," Bruce said, watching Dick move to another station. Fool, he though, go after him. Bruce followed Dick. "I don't mean to intrude, but, well...." He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Dick turned to him, his blue eyes shining. "Yes, Bruce?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind the company," he said. "If not, I understand, of course."

Dick smiled. "I don't mind at all. You'll keep me from talking to myself."

They walked through the next few rows in mostly silence, with the occasional comment on a lovely looking antique, or something horrifyingly hideous. Dick made him laugh frequently, and Bruce had to stop himself several times from just taking a hold of him and kissing him there in the aisles.

"Ooh, racist yard sale!" Dick said, pointing to a red-lipped Mammy bank. "That's just... wow. I can't even begin with this thing."

Bruce followed Dick's finger, looking at the figure. He had to admit to himself, he'd glossed right over it. It hadn't even made an impression on him. He should probably try to do better.

Dick shook his head. "And to think, someone's probably going to buy that for some little racist collection." He pointed to a sneering clown figure. "And now I'm gonna see that in my nightmares."

Bruce put an arm around Dick's shoulders. "The things we've created, hmm?"

"Yeah. The things people create." For the first time, Bruce saw Dick frown and he desperately wanted to make him smile again.

"I think the next row has a set of books for sale. Why don't we check them out."

Dick tore his eyes away from the display and looked at Bruce. "Sure."

They wandered over to the next little booth. Dick's eyes went wide. "Wow. A full set of the Cadfael mysteries!" He went over and checked the tag, then made a sad frustrated noise. "A little out of my budget with these." He looked down at the books in his hands. "Maybe if I put these back...."

Bruce looked at the price. "Do you really want them?"

"Yeah, but it's OK. I'll find some again," Dick said, smiling sadly at them. "Just, wow, what a cool find. And with those beautiful covers."

"I'll buy them for you," Bruce said.

"No, you don't have to," Dick said, holding up a hand. "Really. I'll just complain about them till I get them out of my system. It's no problem."

"No, it is no problem," Bruce said, picking up the stack. "You're lovely. You deserve nice things."

Dick laughed. "So if I wasn't lovely, I wouldn't?"

"That's not what I meant. I just meant...." Bruce was at a loss.

Dick laughed and kissed Bruce's cheek. "You're sweet, Bruce. Really."

"Then it's settled. I'm getting these for you. When's your birthday?"

"Oh, it already passed. In March."

"Then it's a belated birthday present. You can't turn that down."

Dick smiled. "Alright. If you insist."

"I do," Bruce said.

They wandered up to the front counter, putting their books on hold there. Dick looked around the building. "There's a basement if you want to keep looking."

"I think I've found what I'm looking for," Bruce said. "But if you want to keep going, I'll follow you."

"Alright. Let's do the basement."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Dick occasionally pointing out a cartoon collectible here and there that were mostly from Bruce's childhood, not Dick's. How Dick knew about them was anybody's guess.

"I'm an old soul," Dick said, laughing when Bruce asked.

"Well, old soul," Bruce began. "What are you doing after here?"

"I was gonna wander a little bit more, but I think I'll just call it a day after here. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner tonight?"

Dick looked at Bruce curiously. "Are you asking me out?"

A rush of answers ran through Bruce's brain, but Bruce chose the most honest one. "Yes."

Dick smiled. "I'd love to. Then you can tell me all about yourself."

Bruce blinked. "You don't know who I am?"

"No, should I?"

Bruce smiled. "No, not at all." He linked his arm with Dick's. "We're just two strangers who met in an antique shop."

Dick grinned. "That's right."

They walked arm in arm through the rest of the store. Bruce had never felt happier to be unknown.


End file.
